Princesas de hielo
by alice-cullen-cool
Summary: Tres chicas viviendo su vida en una clínica de rehabilitación sin darse cuenta del giro que pronto cambiará sus vidas... mal summary :cccc introducción adentro xdd todas las parejas
1. Chapter 1

**Princesas de hielo **

**Introducción: **

Era la cuarta vez en tres años que Isabella Swan pisaba aquel frío lugar. Estaba segura de que vería a las mismas chicas que meses atras se habían convertido en sus amigas. Esperaba que Alice aun siguiera siendo su compañera de habitación, al menos con ella las cosas se harían un poco más entretenidas.

Era algo triste que nadie le hubiese creído que no había intentado suicidarse, ni siquiera su madre le creyó aunque suponía que nadie lo haría después de que la hubiesen encontrado con la sangre derramada en el suelo y ella en un estado de inconsciencia. Pero no estaba en el centro de rehabilitación por eso, si no porque desde que tenía solo 13 años padecía de anorexia.

Sabía cuales eran los pasos a seguir dentro de la clínica de rehabilitación, debía comerlo todo y lentamente convencer a los doctores de que se veía bella y no le importaban las medidas en su estómago. Si era una chica buena dentro de poco estaría fuera y de vuelta al mundo exterior que tanto añoraba en estos minutos.

Mientras caminaba por los jardines de aquel hospital divisó a quienes habían sido sus amigas en los tiempos de encierro: una rubia muy alta, pálida, de ojos azules y cuyo cabello ahora algo marchito caía sobre su espalda. Ella era Rosalie y a su lado se encontraba Alice la pequeña chica de ojos grises y cabello negro y rebelde. Ambas se veían desmejoradas y Bella sabía muy bien el por qué.

- Hola chicas- saludó Bella con frialdad a sus amigas. Para ellas era normal que quienes eran dadas de alta volvieran a la clínica después de algunos meses de supuesta recuperación- ¿Cómo han estado?

- En este lugar no se puede estar bien- Rosalie tenía sus ojos algo llorosos e intentaba evadir las curiosas miradas de los doctores-. Las enfermeras pretenden que engordemos como un pavo para Navidad. No puedo soportar el veneno que hay en mi estómago, lo único que quiero es meterme los dedos en la garganta para vomitar pero no puedo hacerlo.

- ¿Por qué no?- preguntó Bella algo sorprendida ya que en el hospital siempre que comían de más las tres se escapaban a los baños o a algún solitario lugar para deshacerse del veneno que habían consumido en su cuerpo de princesas.

-Porque el hospital nos ha asignado a cada una un vigilante o algo así- respondió Alice frunciendo el ceño-. Si antes nos dejaban salir de vez en cuando los fines de semana ahora no podemos estar solas ni por un segundo, falta poco para que los vigilantes te acompañen hasta al baño cuando quieres ducharte ¡ Es horrible! Por lo menos a veces consigo despistar a Jasper y consigo vomitar después de la cena si no pronto me volvería loca.

- ¡Pues Emmett no se traga ninguna mentira!- exclamó enfadada Rosalie mientras dirigía su mirada hacia un grupo de chicos que conversaba bajo la sombra de un árbol- Odio que me siga y no me deje hacer nada ¡odio esta clínica de mierda! Tal vez lo mejor sea salir de aquí por la puerta de atrás y no volver nunca.

"La puerta de atrás" recordó Bella, era el lugar por el que salían las chicas que morían en la clínica ya sea por suicidio o porque estaban demasiado delgadas como para curarse. Ninguna de las 3 había llegado a una extrema delgadez pero ella al menos ya había dejado de menstruar de forma periódica por lo que su periodo duraba uno o dos días como máximo.

Si se ponía a analizar las razones por la que ella y sus amigas habían entrado a la anorexia tal vez la de Alice fuese la más convincente. La chica era gimnasta desde que era una niña, siempre ganaba con la cinta, el balón o cualquier elemento que pusiesen en sus manos. Sin embargo, la malla que usaba en sus presentaciones no lograba ocultar la grasa que la joven veía en sus muslos. Comenzó a adelgazar hasta el punto que ya estaba demasiado delgada como para ser gimnasta y sus padres decidieron internarla en la clínica.

Ahora Alice estaba un poco más repuesta, sus huesos ya no eran tan notorios aunque a Bella le pareció que su amiga aun seguía tan delgada como la última vez que la vio en la clínica. Envidiaba a Alice puesto que de seguro ya había alcanzado su meta aunque siendo justa le calculaba unos 46 kilogramos, los mismos que debía estar pesando la bella Rosalie con su metro 65 de altura.

- No digas eso Rose- la reprendió Alice mirando a su amiga con algo de tristeza-, ya veras que pronto conseguirás deshacerte del veneno, yo te voy a ayudar a despistar a tu carcelero... Ahí viene el doctor Cullen, de seguro viene a hablar contigo y presentarte a tu nuevo carcelero.

Bella frunció el ceño, el doctor Cullen era para ella un maniático que no se daba cuenta de que ninguna de las chicas que mantenía prisioneras hacía algo malo. Lo odiaba con toda el alma por dos grandes razones: la primera siempre mentía diciendo que no todos eran superficiales, que estaba delgada, que era guapa y que pronto llevaría una vida normal. La segunda porque cada vez que le daba el alta le entregaba unos 20 folletos informativos sobre la anorexia como si ella ya no supiese lo suficiente sobre el tema, como si con simples folletos fuesen a evitar una recaída.

-Hola Bella- la saludó el doctor con una sonrisa- ¿por qué no me acompañas a mi oficina? Te prometo que no serán más de cinco minutos y pronto podrás seguir conversando con tus amigas.

-Claro- respondió Bella con su voz más dulce. Si quería salir de aquel lugar debía hacer todo lo que ese hombre quisiese además de que de seguro le daría la lata con lo de su expediente médico.

- No creas que me alegra verte aquí de nuevo- dijo el doctor Cullen una vez que ambos llegaron a su oficina-. Tanto tus amigas como tu habían sido dadas de alta hace casi 6 meses ¿qué pasó?

- Con Rosalie y Alice no lo sé- respondió Isabella ahora de un modo un poco más altanero-, no he hablado con ellas en meses y supongo que es porque han vuelto aquí y les han quitado la libertad.

- Bella nuestra intención es que tanto tu como todas las chicas que están en este centro dejen de padecer trastornos alimenticios y puedan llevar una vida más normal, es por eso que hemos empleado el sistema de los vigilantes. Supongo que Alice y Rosalie ya te hablaron del programa.

- Sí- Bella frunció el ceño. No estaba segura de poder tolerar a un carcelero más en su vida. Suficiente tenía con sus padres como para soportar a alguien más- aunque no están muy felices con ese "programa".

- Tú también tendrás a alguien que te vigile Bella además de las enfermeras y doctores- Bella alzó una ceja intentando reprimir su enfado apretando sus manos con fuerza-. Su nombre es Edward y es mi hijo así que mantendrá al tanto de la mayoría de tus movimientos...

**hola bueno otra idea wiiii ajsaksjaksajsk igual no sé bien cuando actualizaré pero esta historia queda como congelada porque quiero terminar otros fics que ya están por encontrar su final triste o feliz. La subo porque es un tema interesante para mi y espero que les guste esop un abrazo con todo mi amor n.n **


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo uno**

Bella miró al doctor con algo de sorpresa, ahora no solo tendrían un carcelero si no que también era el hijo del doctor Cullen. Si ya para sus amigas era difícil escapar de sus celadores para ella sería prácticamente imposible. No había consuelo, no podía decir que solo serían unas meses de sumar y sumar calorías para luego deshacerse de todo el veneno en la libertad de su habitación.

Ahora entendía a Rosalie. Si antes era de por sí horrible el hecho de que las enfermeras no permitieran que nadie se levantase de la mesa si no era con la bandeja de comida completamente vacía, con un celador las cosas se volvían aun más difíciles. Si no conseguía convencer al tal Edward para que confiara en ella pronto se volvería loca por ver la grasa acumularse en sus caderas y piernas.

- ¿puedo preguntar por qué han empleado este programa?- preguntó Bella sintiendo la ansiedad azotar esta vez con más fuerza que de costumbre.

-Porque sabemos que si no hay vigilancia constante las pacientes volverán a recaer- la joven pudo sentir como los ojos del doctor Cullen la miraban con algo de lástima-. Sin embargo, no creas que es solo para evitar que vomites después de comer, también pensamos que es importante que ustedes se sientan escuchadas por lo que si sientes cualquier duda o tienes un problema no dudes en hablar con Edward.

Bella asintió una sola vez mientras de forma inconsciente comenzaba a rasguñar con sus uñas la piel que estaba cicatrizando en sus muñecas. Ese era su castigo por no haber escondido de mejor forma las navajas y los diuréticos en su equipaje. Por lo menos había guardado bien su cuaderno de princesa en el que estaban anotadas todas las dietas que había practicado desde los trece años y los consejos que las princesas Ana y Mia otorgaban a sus fieles seguidoras. También había anotado la letra de unas cuantas canciones que la ayudaban a continuar luchando por alcanzar su meta.

En cuanto llegó al cuarto que compartiría con Alice se sintió un poco más cómoda. Las paredes pintadas de un rosa pálido tenían pegadas las fotografías cortadas de revistas o periódicos de un centenar de modelos, cantantes y actrices que eran las thinspo de su amiga y también las suyas. Aún estaban los peluches esparcidos con equidad en ambas camas y las revistas de moda escondidas entre el cajón de la ropa interior. Era obvio que ninguno de los dos vigilantes se pondría a revisar aquel privado cajón por lo que se apresuró en sacar sus navajas para meterlas entre las bragas de su mejor amiga antes de que su carcelero irrumpiera en aquella habitación.

- Hola- la saludó un chico alto, de cabello cobrizo algo desordenado y hermosos ojos verdes. Ella solo se limitó a ponerse de pie ya que se había sentado en la que era su cama-, tu eres Isabella Swan ¿verdad?

- Sí, pero solo dime Bella- odiaba su nombre y le gustaba mucho más Bella porque también era el nombre de una princesa y las princesas eran todas perfectas y esa era precisamente su meta. Miró al chico que tenía frente a ella y lo primero que pensó fue que era bastante guapo aunque luego se reprendió mentalmente ya que no debería pensar eso acerco del hijo del ogro que le quería quitar su belleza y su corona de princesa que tanto le había costado conseguir.

- Bueno Bella- el chico le sonrió de lado haciendo que su corazón se acelerase un poco. Frunció de forma imperceptible el ceño ya que eso no era para nada normal y se limitó a permanecer en silencio-, como te habrá dicho mi padre yo soy Edward y estaré a cargo de tu cuidado durante el tiempo que permanezcas en la clínica. No quiero que pienses que te haré la vida imposible, solo quiero ayudarte y por eso si quieres hablar de lo que sea con migo siempre estaré disponible para ti así que espero que nos llevemos bien.

- Claro- Bella intentó sonreír aunque Edward se dio cuenta de que la alegría no llegaba a los ojos color chocolate de la chica.

- Lo primero que tengo que hacer antes de que puedas salir al patio es revisar tu maleta- Bella no pudo evitar rodar los ojos, era la clásica rutina de la clínica para verificar que las pacientes no escondiesen cosas que ralentizaran la recuperación. Ella ya estaba algo más tranquila puesto que todos los elementos con filo se encontraban en el cajón de la ropa interior de su amiga-. Sé que es algo molesto pero como sabes es un procedimiento de la clínica, de todas formas debo revisar tus cosas dos veces por semana así que esta cuenta como la primera.

Al revisar Edward no encontró nada fuera de lo normal. Pensaba que Bella, al ser una chica anoréxica y que supuestamente había intentado suicidarse, traería consigo elementos cortantes, medicamentos vomitivos o algo por el estilo, sin embargo, las únicas cosas prohibidas que encontró fueron un frasco de diuréticos y su celular. Por lo demás se podía decir que Bella Swan estaba limpia.

En cuanto Edward se llevó algunas de sus cosas se sintió relajada. Al menos tenía con ella lo más importante. En cuanto se encontró sola sacó las navajas y elementos cortantes del cajón de Alice y los puso en su propio cajón. No quería que su amiga tuviese problemas con el tal Jasper por su causa.

No tenía muchos ánimos de volver al patio ya que eso significaría ver a sus amigas siendo seguidas y vigiladas de cerca por sus nuevos celadores. Prefería quedarse el resto del día en su cuarto puesto que se sentía cansada de un cuerpo y una vida que no la satisfacían ¿ por qué tenía que ser tan gorda? ¿ por que no podía ser igual de perfecta que las modelos de la tele?

Gorda, gorda, gorda... era lo que su mente gritaba cada vez que se veía en un espejo o entraba a la ducha cada mañana. Era aquella voz en su interior que la obligaba a castigar su cuerpo y su estómago cada vez que comía más de la cuenta...

Mientras Bella se torturaba con aquellos recurrentes pensamientos Alice se encontraba recostada sobre el verde pasto del jardín imaginando las formas que tendrían las nubes. Era un hermoso momento de paz y tranquilidad puesto que Rose tenía hora con la psicóloga de la clínica y tardaría al menos una hora en volver a hacerle compañía.

- ¿ Qué se supone que haces ahora?- la joven reconocería aquel acento sureño en cualquier parte que estuviese. Durante los últimos tres meses Jasper había estado pegado a ella la mitad del tiempo y la otra mitad la vigilaba desde lejos. Más que molestarse como lo había hecho Rose, no le quedó más que acostumbrarse a la presencia de su carcelero y aunque le había confiado algunos de sus secretos no sabía si es que hacía bien en considerarle algo así como un amigo.

- Veo las formas de las nubes- respondió ella sin despegar sus grises ojos del cielo. Le gustaban las nubes puesto que eran libres y libertad era precisamente lo que ella había perdido hacia mucho tiempo-. Me gustaría poder ser una nube e irme volando por el cielo.

- ¿ Por qué quieres ser una nube? - Jasper miró con curiosidad a la joven antes de recostarse junto a ella y dirigir su vista hacia el cielo. Durante los últimos meses había aprendido a conocerla aunque a decir verdad, sentía que en el fondo lo que sabía de esa chica era muy poco.

- Porque no vale la pena ser yo. Es horrible ser yo - cuando Jasper giró su rostro para verla se dio cuenta de que Alice estaba llorando aunque no podía entender el por qué de sus lágrimas-. Siento que esta vida sin esperanza no me emociona además sé que me estoy convirtiendo en un monstruo.

- Tú no eres un monstruo- A Jasper no le gustaba ver a Alice tan triste, se había acostumbrado a ver su sonrisa casi a diario aunque bien sabía que una cosa era sonreír y la otra muy distinta era estar feliz-. Sé que no te conozco demasiado y que tampoco sé cuales son todos tus problemas pero tu no eres un monstruo y si lo fueses serías como los monstruitos adorables que aparecen en las películas infantiles. No es justo que pienses tan mal de ti misma.

Alice optó por quedarse en silencio, no entendía por qué Jasper no podía ver lo que ella veía cada vez que se miraba al espejo. Ella solo veía como las calorías se acumulaban en sus brazos y piernas, también en su abdomen, toda ella era una bola de grasa y no entendía cómo era posible que las demás personas la viesen delgada a no ser que todos estuviesen mintiendo.

Se sentía en cierto modo sola y desesperada. Sola porque casi no tenía amigos, las únicas amigas que tenía fuera de la clínica habían sido las otras gimnastas de los campeonatos y centros donde entrenaba, pero como ya no practicaba y estaba gorda las otras chicas habían dejado de ser sus amigas. Desesperada porque no sabía que más hacer para adelgazar, se había pasado el día entero contando las calorías que había consumido y ya eran demasiadas, necesitaba adelgazar y llegar a su nueva meta lo antes posible.

Ella no buscaba recuperarse ya que no entendía de qué estaba enferma. Alice solamente quería ser perfecta para lograr volver a ser gimnasta lo antes posible. Quería salir de aquella clínica y no volver nunca más a un lugar que era tan similar al infierno, tal vez las cosas serían más sencillas si es que no estuviese encerrada en aquel lugar.

**Hola sé que quedó horrible pero trataré de mejorar con el siguiente. Espero que estén bien y un abrazo gigante 3333**

Una thinspo es la disminución de thinspiration : thin es delgada inspiration es inspiración por lo que es una inspiración para ser delgada ese fue mi dato curioso de hoy okno ajasjaksj espero esten bien


	3. Chapter 3

**capítulo dos**

Bella no quería ir a cenar, se sentía impotente al ver las calorías acumularse en su estómago. Era horrible para ella que en esa clínica la obligasen a comer cinco veces al día. Había escondido sus navajas y su cuaderno pero de nada le servían en un lugar donde aplicar los consejos de Ana y Mia era casi imposible.

- Alice- su amiga estaba dibujando sentada sobre su cama sin prestarle mucha atención- ¿Qué haces para poder seguir con los consejos de Ana y Mia?

- Yo ya no sigo los consejos de Ana y Mia- Isabella miró sorprendida a la joven mientras se preguntaba si es que aquello era posible-, no es que no crea en ellas, de hecho aun me parece que si tuviese acceso a internet estaría escribiendo en mi blog, pero Jasper me quitó mi cuaderno de princesa y se niega a devolvérmelo.

- ¡Eso no es problema!- exclamó Bella sacando su cuaderno de su precario escondite-, yo aun tengo el mío y si quieres te puedo ayudar para que empieces el tuyo de nuevo, pero esta vez lo esconderemos bien para que nadie te lo quite.

-Gracias Bella- Alice le sonrió a su amiga antes de abrazarla- ¿Sabes? Hoy te hice un regalo mientras estabas desempacando tus cosas.

Alice sacó de su armario una cajita que entregó a su amiga con una sonrisa. Al abrirla Isabella vio en ella dos pulseras: una con cuentas de color rojo y la otra con cuentas moradas. No pudo evitar sonreír al fijarse que también Alice tenía esas pulseras que representaban una forma de apoyo entre las chicas que padecen anorexia y bulimia.

Recordó sus antiguas pulseras que no deberían llamarse pulseras ya que eran unos trozos de cinta que se había amarrado a ambas manos, y pensó que éstas eran mucho más bonitas. Rojo y morado, los colores de Ana y Mia que la ayudarían a ser perfecta en poco tiempo. No le importaba estar en una clínica de rehabilitación puesto que sabía que tarde o temprano sería dada de alta y las cosas volverían a empezar.

- Se me ha ocurrido una idea- exclamó Bella luego de ponerse sus pulseras- ¿por qué no hacemos una carrera de princesas entre Rosalie, tu y yo? Podríamos darnos de plazo unas dos semanas para iniciar ¿qué te parece?

- Es una buena idea- respondió Alice aunque sentía sus dudas. Ella había dejado de leer los tips de Ana y Mia porque le había prometido a Jasper que no lo haría, le estaba costando mucho no hacer caso a los consejos que aun rondaban en su cabeza pero lo hacía porque no quería ver la desilusión en los ojos de una persona que la había escuchado tanto durante el último tiempo. El inscribirse en una carrera cuyo único fin era ver quien bajaba más kilos durante un periodo de tiempo, le hacía sentir que en cierto modo estaba traicionando la confianza de su cuidador -, pero con nuestros cuidadores es algo difícil de llevar a cabo.

- Tu misma dijiste que podías despistar a Jasper para vomitar después de la cena- le reprochó Bella con el ceño fruncido-, estoy segura de que si hacemos la carrera podremos ayudar a Rosalie y deshacernos de la vigilancia de estos ogros que lo único que quieren es quitarnos nuestra corona que tanto nos ha costado conseguir.

Alice se sentía confundida, si bien no leía los tips de Ana y Mia, se los sabía de memoria y aun luchaba todos los días para ser perfecta. Quería llegar a ser perfecta al precio que fuese por algo seguía usando las pulseras en sus manos y por algo le ocultaba a Jasper que aunque lo hubiese intentado no podía dejar de vomitar después de la cena. Era demasiado difícil, por eso había llorado aquella tarde, porque por más que intentase dejar de ser bulímica, siempre terminaba devolviendo la comida por donde nunca debió haber entrado.

Para Bella una carrera era algo que le convenía, bajaría de peso más rápido y llegaría a su meta en poco tiempo. Sabía que ahora Edward era un obstáculo en su vida pero no se dejaría engañar por unos hermosos ojos verdes y una linda sonrisa. Desde que él había registrado en su maleta la había dejado sola y en el fondo lo prefería así ya que no quería dudar de Ana ni de sus consejos.

Creía fervientemente en que Ana era la clave para llegar a ser querida por todas las personas que la habían humillado a lo largo de su joven vida, comenzando por su ex novio, Jacob, quien había roto con ella porque era demasiado difícil lidiar con una novia anoréxica que además se cortaba cada vez que sentía ansiedad, culpa o tristeza.

Rosalie no podía decir que se encontraba bien. Había comido demasiado, luego había discutido con Emmett, fue a su cita con la psicóloga mejor conocida como la dragona y cuando se disponía a ir a su habitación se había desvanecido producto del mareo. Ni siquiera fue capaz de evitarlo, pasó tan de pronto que de un momento a otro estaba en el suelo, no desmayada pero si mareada y desorientada. No tenía la fuerza suficiente como para ponerse de pie y seguir caminando hacia su cuarto.

-¿Qué haces sentada en el suelo?- Estaba demasiado mareada como para pensar en la voz de Emmett quien la miraba con algo de enfado- No creo que te hayas cansado y decidieras sentarte un momento para descansar. Estás mareada ¿no?

-Que te importa- la voz de Rosalie fue solo un susurro amargo y lleno de dolor. No quería discutir con Emmett en ese estado en el que no se encontraba del todo bien.

- Esto te pasa porque no comes lo suficiente- contraatacó el joven luego de ayudarla a levantarse-. Si comieras no te andarías desmayando por los pasillos ni tendrías el cabello tan marchito ni los dientes amarillentos de tanto vomitar. De hecho incluso serías una chica atractiva...- Emmett vio los ojos azules de Rosalie llenos de lágrimas y se arrepintió de lo que había dicho. Si ella era anoréxica era porque tenía un autoestima baja y esas palabras no hacían nada por ayudar. Él sabía que Rose no era fea, de hecho era una de las chicas más lindas que conocía pero odiaba su actitud frente a su enfermedad. Odiaba que ella no quisiese recuperarse y quisiese morir con tal de ser más delgada.

Rosalie solo le miró con odio, no deberían dolerle aquellas estúpidas palabras, sin embargo, sí dolían y mucho. Intentó caminar lentamente hasta su habitación aunque se tambaleaba continuamente por el mareo. No quería que Emmett la ayudase pero pronto él la tomó del brazo y la guió hasta su cuarto.

- No era necesario que me ayudaras- la joven se sentía mal, sola y triste por haber necesitado la ayuda de alguien que la odiaba-. Sé que me odias, debiste haberme dejado en el suelo ya se me iba a pasar el mareo.

- No digas tonterías, quedate en tu cuarto, te traeré la cena y vigilaré que lo comas todo.

Francia el ceño, no quería comer más solo quería desaparecer y ser delgada. Podía sentir como los carbohidratos se acumulaban en su vientre y sus muslos. Se veía tan gorda que pronto terminaría siendo una vaca o algo peor. Quería poder adelgazar, ser bonita y no volver a subir de peso nunca más.

Cuando Bella fue a su cuarto y le contó acerca de la carrera de princesas pensó que era la oportunidad perfecta para demostrarle a Emmett y al mundo que podría bajar de peso y ser hermosa en poco tiempo. Una carrera era una buena idea y más aun si sus amigas también participaban.

**hola sé que quedó cortito pero es por cuestión de tiempo. Quiero aclarar que aunque en la historia suene de locos lo de las princesas y todo ese cuento, en el mundo si hay personas que viven lo que ellas denominan estilo de vida. Yo no estoy para nada de acuerdo con las princesas Ana y Mia, de hecho escribo esta historia para dar a conocer los secretos de ese mundo. Espero que les guste la historia y gracias por leer n.n **


	4. Chapter 4

- Muy bien Bella- habló Esme Platt, la psicóloga de la clínica de rehabilitación- ¿qué es lo que piensas de tu enfermedad? Sabes que estamos en confianza y puedes decirme lo que sea.

Bella había pasado su primera noche de vuelta en aquella clínica, por supuesto no había dormido nada y se había quedado despierta casi toda la noche pensando en que mentiras debía contarle a Esme al día siguiente, después de un calórico desayuno. La verdad no era para nada cómodo que esa mujer fuese su psicóloga más que nada porque ella era la esposa del señor Cullen y por tanto la madre de Edward. Por alguna razón sentía que toda aquella familia quería inmiscuirse como fuese en su triste y patética vida.

- ¿La verdad?- suspiró Bella antes de que sus ojos color chocolate se llenasen de lágrimas- Asumir que se tiene anorexia es algo muy difícil, aun no me convenzo del todo de que estoy enferma, ni siquiera entiendo mi enfermedad solo sé que la anorexia es una enfermedad egoísta, y aunque es una vergüenza decir que la tengo me siento orgullosa de ella.

- Es la primera vez que escucho que alguien se sienta orgullosa de tener anorexia- Esme la miró con una sonrisa que a Bella le pareció maternal y no pudo evitar recordar las lágrimas de su propia madre en el momento en que la vio sangrando en el baño- ¿Por qué no me explicas un poco mejor aquello?

- Lo que ocurre es que me gusta- Bella jamás le había contado eso a nadie, ni siquiera a Alice quien era su mejor amiga y con quien podía compartir sus ideas más locas y dolores más arraigados-, de alguna forma me hace más fuerte porque con ella siento que puedo hacer cosas que las demás personas no hacen. Adelgazar es mi talento natural, siento que si en un día no cuento las calorías de cada uno de los alimentos que consumo, me volveré loca. Si no veo mi blog o descubro nuevos secretos de Ana y Mia siento que terminaré sola, es decir, por algo Jacob rompió con migo...

La hora de sesión pasó bastante rápido, esta vez Bella no estaba mintiendo si no que dijo lo que realmente pensaba acerca de lo que estaba viviendo. Pensó que quizá esta vez se recuperase de forma definitiva, sin embargo, lo descartó al pensar nuevamente en la carrera de princesas, en que de seguro con el desayuno ya había engordado más de lo que debía. Antes de la clínica solo consumía 500 calorías diarias y esperaba poder disminuirlas hasta las 350 para luego hacer que la comida abandonase para siempre a su estómago.

- ¿Cómo te ha ido?- la voz de Edward la tomó de sorpresa mientras caminaba hacia su habitación- Sé que tal vez no hemos hablado mucho pero me interesa conocerte y ser tu amigo ¿te parece que te haga un par de preguntas?

La joven alzó sus hombros para demostrar que en el fondo aquello no le importaba ya que no tenía nada mejor que hacer. Sus amigas estaban en talleres artísticos o deportivos que supuestamente ayudan a disminuir la ansiedad y las ganas de suicidarse en la mayoría de las pacientes. Ella aun no había escogido en que taller estar porque sabía que no le ayudaban en nada. Cuando la ansiedad la azotaba era con fuerza y de un modo que no podía controlar ni siquiera escuchando música o pintando cuadros abstractos.

-Veamos- Edward la guió hacia uno de los jardines de la clínica para que se sentaran en una de las bancas. Le parecía que Bella, aunque fuese una persona emocionalmente inestable, era una chica muy bonita cuyos ojos del color del chocolate reflejaban mucho dolor y soledad aunque ella no quisiese admitirlo y fuese una chica silenciosa- ¿Qué música te gusta? A mi me gusta la música clásica porque sé tocar el piano, si quieres podría enseñarte a modo de distracción...

Bella miró las pulseras en sus manos mientras pensaba en la respuesta a esa pregunta ¿Qué música le gustaba? Sin lugar a dudas las canciones pro Ana y Mia que tenía en su celular, computador y MP3. No escuchaba otro tipo de música a no ser que hablase de cortes, dolor y sufrimiento. No podía decir que le gustaba el kpop como a Alice o el rock como a Rosalie, tampoco le gustaban las canciones francesas o latinoamericanas ya que su cantante favorita era María Mena y sus canciones favoritas eran aquellas con las que podía relacionar su vida y su mundo anoréxico y bulímico.

- Me gusta la música triste- en el fondo aquello no era mentira. Escuchaba música triste aunque no quiso especificar de qué tipo-, creo que me hace pensar y reflexionar un poco acerca de mi vida.

- Entiendo- respondió Edward mirando a la joven con una sonrisa- ¿y no te gusta bailar o cantar?

- No- respondió Bella haciendo que su voz sonase muy segura-, no me gusta ni bailar ni cantar. Soy demasiado tímida y creo que si llegase a presentarme en público olvidaría la coreografía o la letra de mi canción... Viéndolo así soy una completa inútil en comparación a otras chicas.

- No creas que eres inútil porque no tienes un talento claro como las demás chicas- Bella sabía que tenía un talento pero no iba a hablar de eso con Edward ya que de seguro la madre del chico contaría aquello durante la cena familiar o en cualquier otra instancia-. Estoy seguro de que cuando encuentres algo que te guste podrás hacerlo cada vez que te sientas aburrida.

-Claro- respondió ella sonriendo con algo de incomodidad, en el fondo sentía que la única cosa que hacía bien era adelgazar y tampoco lo hacía bien ya que en el último tiempo había engordado más de lo que tenía permitido.

Recordó que durante el desayuno había quedado con sus amigas para que fijasen las fechas de su carrera de princesas junto con los kilos que cada una se propondría adelgazar. No las había visto en horas y comenzaba a aburrirse de tener que pasear por la clínica en compañía de Edward. El chico intentaba conversar con ella de diversos temas pero Bella solo quería buscar una báscula en alguna habitación del hospital, pesarse y prometerle a Ana que no volvería a comer nunca más en su vida.

No podía entender como sus amigas podían soportar que los doctores las pesaran todos los días y no les dijeran cuantos kilos habían acumulado durante el tiempo que llevaban internadas. Bella solo sabía que pesaba 55 kilos y que el doctor Cullen le daría el alta solo cuando llegase a los 60 kilogramos y las cicatrices no se notasen tanto en su pálida piel. Eso era algo difícil considerando que estaba a punto de iniciar una carrera para adelgazar y que las navajas estaban escondidas en su habitación, esperando a que ella cometiese cualquier error para cortar su piel y dejar que la sangre fluya libre mientras las heridas en sus brazos, muslos y estómago le hacen entender que comer está mal.

La hora del almuerzo era una hora de por sí caótica, las chicas demoraban normalmente una hora en comer las porciones de comida que a cada una le correspondía pero ese día Alice se sentía más ansiosa que de costumbre. Sentía que si veía algo de comida lo comería en menos de cinco minutos para luego correr a vomitarlo al baño. Había bailado durante toda la mañana ya que así se sentía de alguna forma más cerca de la gimnasia que hace tanto tiempo no practicaba de forma profesional y porque pensaba que al menos así podría ignorar el hambre que la aquejaba.

Estaba sentada viendo una porción de arroz acompañado por un trozo de carne más una ensalada de lechuga y una porción de pastel de manzana. No pudo evitar contar cada una de las calorías ya que se las sabía de memoria y la suma total eran 883 calorías que se irían directamente a su estómago. Era más de lo que se permitía comer diariamente cuando estaba en casa y sabía que tarde o temprano terminaría vomitándolo todo.

Se dijo que si tal vez se pasaba toda la tarde sentada frente a ese plato de comida y superaba la tentación, las enfermeras se cansarían de verla sentada sin siquiera probar un bocado y la dejarían ir. Sin embargo, descartó esa idea cuando vio que Jasper se había sentado a su lado para almorzar con ella. Las ventajas de comer sola eran que así podía botar la comida entre las plantas y convencer a las enfermeras y a su vigilante de que había comido, pero ahora debía poner en práctica todo lo que había aprendido de la princesa Ana para hacer que Jasper creyera que comía.

Comenzó a remover la comida de su plato con el tenedor mientras conversaba con Jasper de lo que había hecho en la mañana. Empujó el arroz de su plato hacia los extremos provocando que el centro del plato se viese vacío. Siguió jugando con su comida hasta que se percató que los ojos azules del joven no la miraban a ella si no que a lo que hacía con lo que había en su plato.

- Debes comerlo todo Alice- Jasper miró a Alice con preocupación, hace un tiempo ella parecía estar recuperándose pero hasta hace unos días parecía que la joven se estuviese deprimiendo y encerrando en si misma nuevamente ya que no se veía tan alegre como antes. Él entendía que la bulimia podía estar haciendo que ella se sintiese insegura pero aunque estuviese estudiando psicología a veces no conseguía entenderla y odiaba no poder hacer mucho por ayudarla.

Gracias a que Alice confiaba en él conocía un poco más acerca del complejo mundo de la anorexia y la bulimia y entendía el por qué de las pulseras que usaba la joven en sus manos: la pulsera roja en la mano izquierda representaba a Ana, es decir, la anorexia y la pulsera morada en la mano derecha era la bulimia que se refugiaba en el nombre de Mia. Estas pulseras servían como signo de apoyo entre las jóvenes que padecen el trastorno y es una forma de reconocerse entre ellas cuando están en la calle o en cualquier lugar público. Jasper sabía que para algunos psicólogos ese símbolo era una estupidez pero él creía que era una forma en que las chicas que padecen de la enfermedad se sientan más acompañadas en su frágil mundo de cristal.

- No puedo- susurró Alice al borde de las lágrimas-, la carne tiene nervios y no me gustan.

- Entonces deja de remover el arroz de tu plato- Jasper la miró con seriedad antes de comenzar a picar la carne que estaba en el plato de Alice-, te he observado durante un tiempo y ya me conozco tus mañas para hacerle creer a la gente que comes cuando en verdad nada entra en tu boca. Sé que es difícil para ti pero tienes que intentar recuperarte. Si hoy no te sientes muy bien al menos come la mitad de cada plato, yo hablaré con las enfermeras para que no te molesten y puedas ir con tus amigas.

- Está bien, gracias por intentar entenderme, sé que también para ti debe ser complicado el estar todo el día con migo.

- No es difícil estar contigo. De hecho me agrada estar contigo.

Alice sonrió un poco antes de comenzar a comer. La verdad se sentía mejor comiendo la mitad de la comida ya que así no le fallaba ni a las princesas de cristal ni a Jasper. Así al menos todos serían felices aunque sentía que estaba engordando al menos diez kilos con cada bocado que ingería. Pensó que si seguía comiendo así nunca llegaría a ser como las cantantes y bailarinas de kpop que tanto admiraba ya que ellas pesaban menos de 50 kilos y nadie les decía que eran anoréxicas o que tenían problemas con la comida.

Pensó en que su peso actual era de 46 kilos y que esperaba con la carrera poder llegar a los perfectos 40 y de ahí continuar hasta los 35 kilogramos. Cuando pesase 35 kilos sería el momento de detenerse y llevar una vida normal. Tal vez incluso tuviese novio y volviese a competir en la gimnasia porque así ya nunca nadie le haría sentir que no era una buena gimnasta. Alice sentía que era el momento de fijarse una meta y cumplirla de una vez por todas.

**Hola ¿cómo están? primero que nada gracias por leer n.n Bueno me han preguntado si es que aquello de las pulseras o cintas de colores era cierto y tengo que decir que sí lo es. El color rojo en la mano izquierda es Ana y el morado en la derecha es Mia. La carrera de princesas también es cierto aunque normalmente estas chicas las hacen por facebook o a traves de los blog pro Ana y Mia. María Mena tiene un par de canciones que son consideradas pro Ana y Mia estas son Eyesore y Just a Little bit: watch?v=MKUiu1tzbTs y watch?v=MKSB5OnC4B4. En Corea es normal que las chicas sean muy delgadas ya que la belleza oriental está basada en la palidez y la delgadez. **

**Espero que las cosas hayan quedado más claras y si tienen alguna duda no duden en preguntarme ya que se puede decir que conozco muy bien este tema. Espero que esten muy bien y un abrazo gigante **


	5. Chapter 5

**Capitulo 4**

Emmett no había hablado con Rosalie desde que había discutido con ella la noche anterior. Al parecer la joven estaba completamente decidida a no hablar nada para hacerle sentir culpable y al parecer lo estaba logrando. Sabía que estaba mal decir esas cosas pero se sentía cansado al ver que ella no progresaba en su tratamiento y seguía igual o peor que el día en que la había conocido.

Jamás iba a olvidar ese día. El doctor Cullen había insistido en que mientras antes conociesen a sus respectivas pacientes la ayuda sería más rápida, y después de una larga charla para ambas partes el doctor prosiguió a nombrar lo que él denominó como "parejas de trabajo". Apenas dijeron su nombre y el de Rose, Emmett supo que las cosas entre ambos no iban a ser fáciles ya que la joven permanecía de brazos cruzados y lo miraba como si fuese una persona totalmente indeseable.

En un principio pensó que las cosas entre ambos podrían mejorar, pero no hacían más que empeorar. Rosalie era una hábil mentirosa y las primeras semanas siempre la perdía de vista para luego encontrarla vomitando o con cicatrices en sus muñecas. No confiaba en ella porque siempre hacía cosas cada vez más increíbles y dolorosas para castigarse o dejar de comer. Siempre le mentía por lo que la poca confianza que había depositado en ella ya no existía y su relación era fría y distante.

- Muy bien Rosalie- exclamó Emmett después de ver que ella no iba a saludarle-, no puedes pasarte la vida entera encerrada en tu habitación. Deberías salir aunque sea a hablar con tus amigas al jardín.

-No quiero- Rosalie aun estaba enojada por las palabras de aquel joven el día anterior. Ella sabía muy bien las carencias de su cuerpo y no necesitaba la ayuda de Emmett para darse cuenta de aquello-, no puedes obligarme a salir de mi cuarto. Por lo que sé tu gran trabajo consiste en evitar que yo vomite y te recuerdo que hace más de un mes ya no lo hago.

- Mira niñita - Emmett sabía que discutir con ella era inútil pero se sentía cansado de tener que lidiar con alguien que ni siquiera quería ayudarse a si misma. Tal vez no estaba preparado para un trabajo en el que se requería una gran responsabilidad-, no puedes pasarte el día entero encerrada. Me da igual si sales a caminar sola o a hablar con tus amigas pero no te vas a quedar aquí encerrada todo el día.

- ¿Por qué no te das cuenta de que quiero estar sola? ¿Por qué no te das cuenta de que yo no quiero tu ayuda?- Rosalie le miró con rabia en sus ojos. Realmente sentía que lo único que quería Emmett era hacer que engordara para deshacerse de ella y no volver a verla nunca más- Soy muy feliz siendo una princesa de cristal y no voy a cambiar mi vida por ti ni por nadie. Ser princesa es lo mejor que me ha pasado en la vida y no voy a cambiar solo porque tu y la mayoría piensen que está mal.

- Terminarás muriendo y...

-¡Cállate! ¡Prefiero morir delgada a ser una vaca!- el hielo y la tristeza en los ojos de la joven eran tan profundos que Emmett sintió que probablemente la mayoría de las discusiones entre ambos eran por su culpa- ¡Prefiero construir una cárcel con mis huesos a que me llenen con grasa!

Rosalie decidió salir de ese cuarto y correr a un lugar donde de seguro encontraría apoyo. Sabía que sus amigas estaban en el patio trasero de la clínica ya que necesitaban fijar los kilos y los días de la carrera de princesas y ahora ella estaba muy dispuesta a participar. Bajaría al menos 6 kilos y eso la hacía sentir un poco mejor con la parte de su mente que le exigía que debía adelgazar.

Cuando vio a sus amigas decidió limpiar las rebeldes lágrimas que se habían escapado de su rostro y optó por sonreír para ocultar lo mal que se sentía. Había desayunado y almorzado y eso ya era mucho aunque sabía que no podría hacer mucho por sacar el veneno que en esos momentos había sobre su cuerpo de princesa. Se preguntaba por qué las enfermeras no podían entender que su cuerpo de porcelana no podía estar pesado porque o si no se rompería en mil pedazos.

-¿Qué hacen?- preguntó la rubia a sus amigas mientras se acercaba a la banca en que estaban sentadas.

- Fijamos lo de la carrera de princesas- contestó Bella con una sonrisa mientras le mostró un cuaderno donde estaban anotados los nombres de las tres chicas- y cantábamos una canción... Anota los kilos que pesas ahora y cuál será tu meta. Nuestra primera carrera será de un mes ¿les parece bien?

Tanto Rosalie como Alice asintieron una sola vez para anotar rápidamente los datos que necesitaban para comenzar con la carrera. Bella se fijó que Alice pretendía bajar solo seis kilógramos ya que su peso actual era de 46 y solo quería llegar a los 40 al igual que Rose que con sus 48 kilos pretendía llegar a los 42. Bella frunció el ceño, pero en el fondo se alegró ya que sería la que iba a adelgazar más de las tres y por lo tanto ganaría la carrera porque estaba segura de que lograría perder diez kilos en aquel límite de tiempo.

Bella no estaba dispuesta a perder poco peso, estaba segura de que mientras más kilos bajase sería mejor y estaría más cerca de ser como las modelos que tanto admiraba. Recordó que su padre siempre le decía que ella era su princesa por lo que este era el momento de demostrar que de verdad era una princesa y que no perdería su corona. No le fallaría a Ana e intentaría no recurrir tanto a Mia ya que para ella esa princesa solo servía para conseguir consejos sobre como vomitar y la joven no quería seguir vomitando porque sabía que las princesas tenían otros métodos para desintoxicar sus cuerpos del veneno de la comida.

Mientras las tres chicas escribían en el cuaderno de Bella se dieron cuenta de que ya llevaban mucho rato sin sus vigilantes y que pronto se haría sospechoso. Debían esconder muy bien el cuaderno para que Edward no lo notara y no tener ningún tipo de impedimento con su carrera. Sabían que esta carrera transcurriría un poco más lenta que las que podrían practicar en casa o por facebook y eso en el fondo no dejaba de frustrarlas.

En la clínica las sesiones psicológicas eran tanto individuales como en grupos. Estos grupos eran determinados por la similitud de los trastornos por lo que pasadas algunas horas Alice se quedó sola en medio de los jardines de la clínica. Sabía que sus amigas eran seguidoras de la princesa Ana y que no les gustaba mucho comer ni vomitar pero ella no podía vivir sin la comida. Aunque suene extraño amaba comer, le fascinaba la sensación de placer que la comida le otorgaba durante unos minutos aunque luego diera paso a la culpa.

Había tratado dejar de comer y apegarse a las reglas de la princesa Ana pero el hambre era más fuerte y desde pequeña cada vez que se sentía triste buscaba refugio en la comida, aunque ahora al menos tenía un método para eliminar el veneno de su frágil y,a la vez pesado cuerpo de princesa. Alice sabía que era una experta en el arte de vomitar,a sus padres de hecho les costó mucho tiempo darse cuenta de la bulimia que padecía la chica y aun ahora seguía usando algunas tácticas para despistar a Jasper y a las enfermeras.

Ahora que estaba sola pensó que tal vez podría vomitar pero no valía la pena, ya había pasado más de una hora y su cuerpo había consumido aquellas 800 calorías. Se sentía terriblemente culpable pero no podía hacer nada más que golpear su estómago y bailar mucho para poder consumir la energía que había ganado. No se cortaría ya que no quería hacer de los cortes una costumbre. Solo se había cortado un par de veces en el ultimo tiempo y se sentía arrepentida ya que sobre su pulsera roja aun se veían algunas marcas. En cierto modo le aliviaba más vomitar que cortarse aunque temía hacerse adicta también a esta última opción.

Los cortes no eran solamente para castigarse, eran también para liberarse un poco de la tristeza que a veces le aquejaba. Se sentía triste y sola pero aun creía que ella tenía el control de su vida, dejaría de vomitar y de cortarse cuando llegase a su peso ideal y sería muy feliz y querida por todas las personas que alguna vez le mostraron algún tipo de rechazo. Tenía miedo pero estaba segura de que Ana y Mia la guiarían por el camino correcto para llegar a ser perfecta y conservar la corona que tanto esfuerzo y lágrimas le había costado conseguir...

- Alice- miró a su alrededor y para su sorpresa era Edward quien le dirigía la palabra. Ella solo sabía que aquel chico estaba a cargo del cuidado de Bella pero nunca había hablado con él, de hecho Jasper era el único de los vigilantes con el que hablaba y era solamente porque creía que él era su amigo- ¿Sabes dónde está Bella? La he estado buscando hace un rato y no he logrado encontrarla, pensé que estaría contigo.

-Bella y Rose tienen terapia de grupo- contestó la joven sujetando el libro que tenía entre sus manos-, supongo que estarán de vuelta en un rato. A veces la señora Esme se demora dos horas en sus sesiones, incluso tres así que debes tener paciencia.

-Lo sé- dijo Edward sonriendo un poco-, ella es mi madre así que la conozco muy bien... ¿por qué no estás tu en la terapia grupal?

-Porque yo soy algo diferente a Bella y Rose- supuso que no sería necesario dar detalles, que él entendería la fina brecha que separa a la anorexia de la bulimia y que se daría cuenta de que al menos ella y sus amigas no estaban tan enfermas como las chicas a las que se les notaban los huesos y que habitaban en el pabellón que ellas mismas habían denominado como condenadas a muerte-. Supongo que por eso nos llevamos bien.

- Sé que eres la mejor amiga de Bella- Edward se sentó a un lado de Alice mientras ella intentaba preguntarse que quería. Estaban solos en aquel lugar apartado de la clínica y eso no dejaba de inquietarla. Había hablado con otras princesas de internet que también estuvieron internadas en clínicas que usaban el sistema de los vigilantes personales, y ellas no dejaban de hablarle acerca de chicos que se aprovechaban de su posición dentro de las clínicas para abusar y extorsionar a las internas. No conocía a Edward por lo que no podía evitar sentirse muy asustada- y por eso me gustaría hacerte algunas preguntas. No es nada muy privado, solo cosas superficiales que me sirvan para ayudar a Bella.

- No tengo mucho que decir- contestó Alice hablando rápidamente debido a los nervios que sentía. Esperaba que Jasper o las enfermeras se pasearan pronto por ahí, incluso si es que la llamaban a comer se sentiría muy aliviada-, no sé si yo sea realmente la mejor amiga de Bella, somos muy cercanas aquí en la clínica pero no sé si tiene más amigos afuera. Sé que tenía un novio o algo así pero no sé porque ella recayó de nuevo... De verdad que no sé nada más... Debo irme, con permiso, lo siento por no poder ayudar más...

La joven se alejó casi corriendo dejando el libro que tenía en sus manos sobre la banca. Sin embargo, en el momento en que Edward tomó el libro se dio cuenta de que era un cuaderno pero no uno cualquiera. En su portada y dibujadas con mucho cuidado descansaba la letra A en rojo y la M en morado además de diversas decoraciones, en cuanto el joven lo abrió supo que debía hablar con Jasper en cuanto antes para que encontrara una solución a aquel nuevo problema en la rehabilitación de Alice...

**hola xddd sé que no quedó muy bien pero he estado muy ocupada además he estado leyendo algunos libros dos para ser exactos: la doncella cisne ( creo que hay una adaptación a crepusculo de ese libro y creo que fui la unica que no la leyó xdddd) y un lugar donde refugiarse de nicholas sparks *-* bueno gracias por leer xddd**


	6. Chapter 6

**Capítulo 5 **

Habían pasado algunos días desde la sesión grupal y Bella seguía sin encontrar su cuaderno de princesa. Estaba segura de que no lo había llevado a la terapia con Esme porque o si no ya estaría metida en un gran problema, se sentía más nerviosa y preocupada que antes por la perdida de aquel preciado cuaderno. Tenía que encontrarlo antes de que alguna enfermera o algún vigilante lo viese primero. No quería que la encerrasen en una de las habitaciones de castigo.

Sabía que esas habitaciones eran como un infierno: encerrada las 24 horas del día en un cuarto blanco y sin ventanas con la única visita del vigilante o una enfermera que trae a ciertas horas la comida y se queda de pie en la única puerta hasta que la bandeja se quede vacía. No podría aguantar la soledad ni el miedo, lo más probable era que buscase un modo de cortarse para liberarse de un estado previo a la locura.

Tenía que encontrar aquel cuaderno, sin embargo, había registrado en sus cosas y en las de Alice sin muchos resultados. Era como si aquel conjunto de importantes hojas hubiese desaparecido de la faz de la tierra sin dejar ningún tipo de rastro. Había recorrido casi todos los jardines pero no estaba en ningún sitio y eso era lo que más le preocupaba ¿Cómo le explicaría a Edward la existencia de aquel cuaderno en caso de que él lo hubiese encontrado? ¿Qué excusa se inventaría para evitar que la encerrasen como a una loca?

Sin quererlo pensó que toda la culpa la tenía Jacob, si él no hubiese dado por terminada su relación, ella nunca se habría cortado aquel maldito día y su madre no hubiese pensado que quería suicidarse. Si eso no hubiese ocurrido, en estos momentos no estaría en la clínica y su cuaderno no estaría perdido. Sin embargo, tenía la ilusión de que Jake fuese a visitarla a la clínica y todo fuese como antes. Si él decidía volver con ella sabía que no podría decir que no porque aun estaba enamorada y la inseguridad que le entregaba ese amor era lo que la había hecho recaer en Ana, Mia y los cortes que ahora marcaban su piel como un cruel recordatorio de lo débil que era.

- Buenos días Bella- vio en la puerta de su habitación a Edward quien le sonreía de lado con mucha amabilidad. Él le caía bien, pero aun le parecía que era demasiado pronto como para confiar en el hijo de su psicóloga y del director de la clínica- ¿Cómo haz amanecido hoy?

-Bien, gracias- contestó la joven con una sonrisa-. Creo que hoy será un buen día y me siento bien por eso.

-Me alegra que estés tan optimista- Bella sabía que no era optimismo porque todos los días de su vida eran una verdadera mierda pero no quería llamar la atención de nadie en aquella clínica, ya que mientras más fingiese ser feliz más pronto lograría salir de aquel lugar y recuperar su vida-. Si quieres podemos dar un paseo después del almuerzo.

La joven solo se limitó a asentir y Edward no pudo evitar sentirse aliviado ya que ese día, después del almuerzo tendrían que encerrar a Alice en una habitación solitaria por al menos tres días si es que la joven no tenía una excusa convincente acerca de donde provenía aquel cuaderno. No quería que Bella viese como Jasper se llevaba a su mejor amiga para encerrarla por lo que pensó que lo mejor era alejarla un poco de la clínica hasta que eso pasara.

Edward sabía, por las últimas páginas de aquel cuaderno, que tanto Bella como Rosalie también estaban involucradas en el asunto pero justificaba a la joven de ojos color chocolate con la idea de que ella no era la dueña de aquel cuaderno y que estaba bajo la influencia de Alice. Quería creer que Isabella era inocente y que ella no se estaba proponiendo bajar diez kilos de la noche a la mañana solamente para cumplir con una nueva meta, incluso le había pedido a su padre que tomase cartas en el asunto como director de la clínica y cambiase a Alice a otra habitación para que no interviniera en la recuperación de la chica a la que debía cuidar.

Conocía a Bella muy poco ya que la joven apenas le hablaba pero esperaba que con el paso de los días lograse ganarse su confianza y acercarse a ella al punto de ser amigos. Sabía que la anorexia nerviosa de la joven era algo preocupante y que también los cortes eran un factor a veces determinante, ya que algunas chicas que padecen el trastorno jamás se cortan pero otras son capaces de cortar su cuerpo e incluso morir por las reglas que el mundo de las princesas les impone. Quería ayudar a Bella y sabía que una forma de acercarse a ella podría ser llevarla al cine o ir a un parque fuera de la clínica. No era bueno mantener a las chicas encerradas pero en el caso de Alice, sentía que tal vez unos días a solas ayudarían a la joven en su recuperación y en la de las demás pacientes.

- Si quieres podemos ir al parque o al cine- dijo Edward mirando a los ojos color chocolate de la joven- o al centro comercial o a la tienda de música.

-Me gustaría ir al parque y a la tienda de música- confesó la joven con una pequeña sonrisa ante la perspectiva de poder salir de aquella clínica-. No me gustan los centros comerciales y odio la idea de comprar ropa.

-¿Por qué?- preguntó Edward extrañado pensando en que a sus hermanas les encanta ir al centro comercial y comprar casi todo lo que tienen a su alcance.

-No lo sé- mintió Bella antes de desviar sus ojos hacia las imagenes de tantas chicas delgadas que estaban pegadas en la pared. Odiaba ir al centro comercial y probarse ropa porque siempre debía mirarse a un espejo y observar lo gorda que se veía con vestidos, faldas, jeans o lo que sea que tuviese puesto. Desde hace caso dos años había dejado de maquillarse, ya no le interesaba buscar con cosméticos y labiales una belleza que no existía y que había muerto hace tanto tiempo-. Es solo que de niña me aburro mucho en los centros comerciales y creo que nunca podré divertirme realmente en uno.

-¡Ojala mis hermanas fuesen como tu!- exclamó Edward riendo a lo que Bella se preguntó si es que realmente alguien quisiese tener una hermana anoréxica. Sabía que Rosalie tenía hermanos pero nunca le había preguntado que pensaban ellos acerca de ser Ana o Mia y en el fondo no quería saber ya que sentía que ese era un tema de conversación doloroso-. A ellas les encanta ir al centro comercial y creo que algún día me dejaran en la bancarrota si es que se lo proponen.

Bella sonrió y decidió que buscaría su diario en cuanto volviese de pasear con Edward. Debía tratar de despistar a las enfermeras durante la hora del almuerzo. No podía seguir comiendo como lo estaba haciendo en aquella clínica, sentía que lo único que pretendían los doctores era llenarla de comida y de grasa hasta que la obesidad invadiera todo su cuerpo. Debía aferrarse a Ana ahora más que nunca si es que no quería fallarle ya que eso significaría recurrir al autocastigo y con Edward pisándole los talones cortarse sería un poco más difícil que en la casa de sus padres.

**Hola sé que es algo cortito u.u pero quería actualizar algo hoy xddd gracias por leer he tardado un poco en todo porque estaba leyendo un libro muy bueno se llama si no despierto, si no lo han leído se los recomiendo es bastante bueno y me encanta jijiji Gracias por leer y por la paciencia ahora en vacaciones actualizaré más seguido y terminaré algunos fics que están pendientes **


	7. Chapter 7

**Capítulo 6:**

Alice se había pasado gran parte de la mañana contando las calorías que llevaba consumiendo desde que había iniciado con la carrera. No podía creer ni soportar la idea de mantener su peso o, lo que era peor, subirlo por no haberse deshecho del veneno a tiempo. Pero habían cosas que ella no lograba entender como por ejemplo que las enfermeras pareciesen mirarla aun más que de costumbre o que Jasper se mantuviese a su lado casi a cada minuto del día. Por esta razón casi no podía escabullirse para vomitar y eso la estaba poniendo un poco nerviosa y la ansiedad era ahora una amiga recurrente.

Si no vomitaba, no le quedaba otra salida que cortarse y no le agradaba sentir dolor aunque se lo tuviese bien merecido. Solo había cortado cuatro veces una de sus muñecas y no entendía como era que Bella y Rosalie podían cortar su estómago o sus piernas. De hecho pensaba que si su cuerpo se mantenía libre de cicatrices y lograba ser delgada pronto, podría volver a ser gimnasta y a ganar en casi todas las competencias en que participaría, sin embargo, cada vez que sostenía las tijeras contra su pálida piel se decía que no había nada que el maquillaje no pudiese tapar, después de todo había cubierto el dolor y las inseguridades a través de una falsa sonrisa cuando era pequeña y nadie se había dado cuenta hasta que su rostro comenzó a ser aun más delgado y sus ojos perdieron el brillo de la inocencia y la alegría.

Si quisiese podría ocultar los cortes como había ocultado el desprecio que sentía por su cuerpo, pero no quería llevar cicatrices para siempre aunque sabía que ahora eso se estaba haciendo aun más recurrente. No poder vomitar le hacía sentir desesperada y odiaba la idea de no poder deshacerse del veneno que insistía en quitarle su corona de princesa.

- Hola- estaba sentada sobre el pasto en uno de los jardines y la voz de Jasper la tomó por sorpresa. Hace algunos días había notado que él se comportaba de manera distante con ella y que apenas le dirigía la palabra. No entendía por qué estaba pasando eso y pensó que tal vez estaba más gorda que antes por lo que él se estaba alejando de ella porque le producía asco-. Después del almuerzo necesito que vayas al despacho del señor Cullen ¿está bien?

- Sí- se limitó a decir Alice mientras bajaba un poco la mirada.

Jasper ni siquiera comenzó a charlar con ella, solo se quedó en silencio mirándola con algunas reservas. Desde que se había enterado de lo del diario ni siquiera se atrevía a mirarla a los ojos porque sentía una mezcla extraña de culpa y enfado. Culpa porque no podía evitar pensar que si no hubiese estado más atento ella jamás hubiese iniciado aquel diario y enfado porque se había dejado engañar por una chica al menos tres años menor que él. Siempre había pensado que Alice confiaba en él y que era sincera pero ahora se daba cuenta de que ella era una hábil mentirosa y que se había dejado engañar por sus ojos dulces y su voz tierna.

Alice parecía no recordar que ella había perdido el cuaderno de Bella, de hecho ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de que estaba perdido ya que aun creía que su mejor amiga lo tenía guardado entre sus cosas. Durante el almuerzo se preguntó por qué Jasper quería que fuese a la oficina del señor Cullen. Solo había estado en aquel despacho las veces que había ingresado a la clínica y solo hablaba con el doctor cuando él la pesaba todos los días y las escasas ocasiones en que modificaban su dieta para hacerla engordar aún más.

Cuando Alice entró al despacho se quedó instantáneamente en silencio al ver que tanto Jasper como el doctor Cullen la miraban con seriedad. Sintió miedo casi de inmediato al ver a unas cuantas enfermeras y se preguntó qué hacía ella ahí y por qué la miraban como si fuese peligrosa.

- Me mandó a llamar- dijo la joven temblando producto del miedo y la ansiedad mientras miraba el serio rostro de su médico- ¿ Hice algo malo?

- Eso dilo tú- respondió el doctor Cullen mientras sacaba el cuaderno y se lo mostraba a Alice quien se tensó de inmediato y sintió como las lágrimas se acumulaban en sus ojos al comprender la situación-, dame una buena y convincente razón de por qué este cuaderno estaba en tu poder.

- ¡ No es mío!- exclamó ella mirando a Jasper a los ojos en busca de ayuda- ¡ Lo juro, ese cuaderno no es mío! ¡ Tienen que creerme, por favor!

- ¿Entonces de quién es si no es tuyo?- Alice se quedó en silencio, no podía delatar a Bella porque era su mejor amiga, tenía que buscar una excusa pero no podía encontrar nada que justificase la presencia de aquel diario. Estaba perdida y lo supo cuando el señor Cullen la miró por al menos tres minutos, esperando una respuesta coherente- Alice tu sabes cuales son las reglas de este lugar y que está prohibido cualquier elemento que se relacione con Ana y Mia. Las pulseras las aceptamos porque sabemos que se sienten solas y que necesitan el apoyo de sus pares pero un cuaderno con datos para adelgazar y carreras para bajar de peso es algo muy grave... No es necesario que te explique que pasaras tres días encerrada en uno de los cuartos blancos y ya sabes lo que eso implica.

Alice miró al doctor con una evidente mueca de terror en su rostro. No quería que la encerraran por algo que ella no había hecho. No iba a permitir que le hiciesen algo tan horrible cuando era inocente. Tampoco iba a delatar a su amiga pero estaba dispuesta a hacer cualquier cosa con tal de que no la castigaran de una forma tan cruel e injusta. Estaba demasiado alterada y nerviosa al extremo que cuando Jasper se acercó a ella para darle la mano y guiarla a su nueva habitación, su reacción fue agresiva ya que empujó al joven y a cualquier enfermera que intentase acercarse a ella.

Sabía que estaba dando un espectáculo arañando y mordiendo a las personas que intentaban sujetar sus brazos para obligarla a ir a los cuartos de castigo. Cuando notó que la puerta del despacho estaba abierta intento correr fuera, sin embargo, no logró mucho ya que Jasper la tomó por la cintura y le inyectó algún tipo de tranquilizante en el brazo. Alice perdió sus fuerzas casi de inmediato y ahora lo único que podía hacer era llorar mientras su vigilante la conducía a su nueva habitación.

Una vez dentro intentó escapar nuevamente antes de que Jasper cerrase la puerta, sin embargo, solo consiguió que el joven cerrase la puerta rápidamente y la dejase sola en aquella horrible habitación en la que ni siquiera había una ventana y donde no podría saber como transcurrían sus días.

- ¡No!- gritó golpeando la puerta en un inútil intento por abrirla. No sabía si Jasper podía escucharla pero no perdía nada con gritar para que alguien la sacase de su encierro- ¡ Te odio! ¡ Te odio ahora más que nunca! ¡ Te vas a arrepentir de lo que me estás haciendo! ¡Te vas a arrepentir de verdad! ¡ Sáquenme de aquí por favor, yo no hice nada!

Gritó hasta que su voz se volvió ronca pero nadie la ayudó. Jasper había decidido ,aunque le doliera mucho, ignorar los gritos y sollozos de Alice convencido de que tal vez eso era por su bien. Quería ir hacia donde ella estaba y sacarla de aquel lugar para parar así con su sufrimiento pero aunque tuviese las llaves de ese cuarto en su poder optó por caminar hacia uno de los jardines hasta qque fuese la hora de llevar la comida a la joven que se encontraba prisionera en uno de los cuartos de castigo.

Rosalie había visto el escándalo que Alice había armado en el despacho del doctor Cullen. Jamás había visto a su amiga tan descontrolada y aunque sabía que era inocente no dijo nada. No podía arriesgarse a que la encerrasen a ella, podría ser tachada de cobarde pero en cierto modo sabía que era preferible el peso en la consciencia a la idea de pasar tres días en un cuarto blanco como si fuese una demente.

Debía avisar a Bella para que no dijese nada y para que confirmase, si es que les preguntaban, que el cuaderno era de Alice. Rosalie sabía que tal vez la castaña no soportaría la idea de inculpar a su mejor amiga y que terminaría reconociendo que el diario era suyo. De todas formas se sentía un poco nerviosa al saber que el director de la clínica tenía en sus manos las instrucciones de la carrera de princesas. Tal vez habían castigado a la supuesta dueña, pero el hecho de participar en una carrera para bajar de peso les traería graves consecuencias a las tres chicas.

Mientras fingía comer en la soledad de su cuarto junto a Emmett, sintió un poco de envidia por Bella. Ella recién había ingresado a la clínica y Edward la había invitado a salir al parque, era injusto que su vigilante fuese tan desconsiderado y no la sacara de la clínica en que llevaba encerrada tanto tiempo.

- Emmett- le llamó Rosalie mientras fingía tragar un poco de comida. La verdad fingía masticar y tragar mientras jugaba con la comida en su plato lo que daba la ilusión de que estaba comiendo- ¿ Por qué no me llevas nunca a otro lugar que no sean los jardines de la clínica?

- No lo sé, nunca me haz dicho si quieres o no ir a algún lugar- respondió el joven alzando un poco sus hombros-. Si quieres podemos buscar algún panorama para el próximo fin de semana, siempre y cuando te portes bien.

- Yo siempre me porto bien - dijo Rose frunciendo el ceño sin entender a lo que él se refería.

- Claro, te portas tan bien que iniciaste una carrera para bajar de peso. Mira Rosalie, no soy tan tonto como parezco y créeme que se lo que hacen las anoréxicas para engañar a las personas.

- ¡ Yo no tengo anorexia!- exclamó la joven muy enojada y con un nudo en la garganta- La anorexia se relaciona con la muerte y yo estoy muy viva ¿ o acaso no ves que estoy hablando contigo?

- Aunque estés viva crees que eres gorda cuando en realidad eres delgada, eso es en realidad la anorexia o como ustedes la llaman Ana.

- Ana no es muerte ni tampoco una asesina - la rubia no podía tolerar que Emmett insultara algo en lo que ella creía fervientemente ni que debatiera sus ideas acerca del estilo de vida que las princesas llevaban- . Ana ha sido mi única amiga durante años y ni tu ni nadie tiene el derecho a insultarla.

- Como quieras Rose- Emmett no tenía ganas de discutir con una chica tan terca y obstinada- . Pero tienes que comenzar a asumir que tienes una enfermedad y que puede llegar a ser grave.

Emmett se levantó de su sitio para recoger el plato de Rosalie y llevarlo a la cocina. Sabía que era inutil esperar aunque ela comiese toda su comida y ya estaba cansado de discutir con la chica. Había hablado con Jasper y con Edward sobre la situación de la rubia y le habían dicho que debía ser comprensivo y paciente, cosas que precisamente le costaban mucho. Su paciencia se agotaba al ver que había días en que ella parecía mejorar y estar dispuesta a recuperarse y otros en los que su autoestima era tan baja que ni siquiera quería hacer el intento por salir de aquel círculo vicioso que dominaba la vida de la joven.

En su soledad Rosalie se sentía contenta. No le importaba pelear con Emmett quien parecía querer convertirse en el dragón del castillo que no deja salir a la princesa. Al menos sola podía escribir en su diario de vida y sacar su celular de su escondite y escribir en su blog lo que en esos minutos sentía :

_Hoy ha sido un mal día pero me he dado cuenta de algo: las clínicas de rehabilitación lo único que quieren es engordarte y hacer que dudes de la princesa Ana._

_Durante largos meses he dejado que me pesen cada día y que me alimenten como si fuese un cerdo. He comido más de lo que debía permitirme y he dejado que llenen mi estómago con grasa. Aquí dentro he vivido un infierno en pocos días y me he alejado de mis deberes y reglas de princesa. _

_Lo único que puedo decirles es que ahora haré hasta lo imposible para aferrarme a mi nueva meta ( los 35 kilos) y me aferraré a la idea de que un estómago plano se siente demasiado bien. Recuerden que es preferible morir pero morir delgada a ser una cerda._

**_hola n.n he tardado un poco pero gracias por su paciencia c: tratare de estar mas por aquí ahora que estoy de vacaciones wiiiii _**


	8. Chapter 8

**Capítulo siete**

- Bella- la joven intentaba disfrutar cada minuto de esa corta salida al mundo exterior por lo que miró a Edward con una sonrisa en cuanto le habló-.Sé que tal vez te resulte incómodo pero siento curiosidad ¿ Por que decidiste dejar de comer? ¿ Tuviste algún tipo de problema para tomar esa decisión?

- Lo que pasa es que me cansé de que me compararán, de que siempre que iba de visita a casa de mis tíos ellos me dijesen que estaba un poco más gordita que el verano anterior. Lo peor de todo es que siempre he sentido envidia de mi prima. Tanya es más bonita que yo, tiene el cabello rubio y unos ojos azules maravillosos. Es amable, tierna, simpática, delgada, mis padres la adoran y todo el mundo que la conoce a ella y me conoce a mí la prefieren a ella... Es tan perfecta que no puedo evitar envidiarla. Desde que tengo trece he querido ser más bella que mi prima y por eso quiero ser perfecta, para demostrar que puedo ser buena en algo.

- Tu eres muy bonita y también eres simpática y amable. No deberías envidiar a tu prima ni menos compararte con ella.

La joven entrecerró los ojos antes de seguir caminando por aquellas transitadas calles del centro del pueblo. Era imposible que ella fuese más hermosa que su prima, de partida Tanya era rubia y eso la hacía automáticamente más hermosa además era perfecta y Bella sabía que en si misma no habían más que defectos.

Cada vez que comía o se miraba al espejo una voz en su interior le decía que debía adelgazar y que aun no se acercaba para nada a la perfección. Solo sabía que no debía ingerir muchas calorías y que debía cortarse si es que no quería seguir cometiendo errores.

Cuando llegaron a la tienda de música , Edward la guió directamente hacia uno de los pianos que descansaba en una de las esquinas. Bella sonrió ya que jamás se había imaginado entrando en una tienda de música y mucho menos en compañía de alguien de la clínica de rehabilitación.

- ¿ Por qué a alguien que le gusta la música trabaja en una clínica de rehabilitación?- preguntó Bella mirando a Edward con curiosidad- Casi todos los vigilantes son estudiantes de psicología y pierden su tiempo intentando entender un mundo al que no pertenecen ¿ Tú qué haces intentando acercarte al mundo de Ana y Mía?

- No estudio psicología- reconoció Edward sorprendido porque Bella quisiese conocerlo un poco más. El poco tiempo que ambos llevaban en la clínica ni siquiera habían hablado de la forma que a él le hubiese gustado y se alegraba de que por fin hubiese algo de confianza entre ellos-, pero quiero ser nutricionista como mi padre. Creo que es una buena forma de ayudar a quienes tienen problemas con la comida.

Bella le miró ligeramente enfadada. No le gustaban los nutricionistas, para ella no eran más que entrometidos que solo querían verla engordar cuando en realidad era una obesa. No le gustaba mucho la idea de que Edward hubiese escogido aquella profesión y estaba segura de que cuando le diesen el alta en la clínica no volvería a hablar con él.

- Oye sé que no te agrada mi padre y que yo quiera seguir su carrera pero él es un buen hombre.

- Claro- dijo Bella con ironía- . Un buen hombre que no entiende que yo no quiero engordar, todo lo contrario, yo quiero adelgazar y que cree que con entregarme folletos informativos cada vez que me da de alta todo está perfecto y solucionado. Sin ofender pero tu padre es un demente y todas las chicas creen que está ciego.

- Bueno no quiero discutir contigo ... ¿ Quieres ir a tomar helado?

La voz en su interior protestó de inmediato: ¡ No, no no! No puedes son más de 200 calorías y eso es demasiado. Aun estás muy lejos para llegar a ser perfecta.

- No puedo- contestó Bella desviando la mirada hacia el piso-, dejé de tomar helados y comer chocolates hace casi un año.

- ¿ Por qué?

- Porque te dejan una sensación asquerosa en la boca luego de vomitar... Ya no vomito tanto como antes pero me acostumbré a eliminar los dulces de mi dieta.

Edward miró a la joven algo sorprendido. No podía imaginarse a alguien que no comiese ningún tipo de dulces y que se pasase gran parte del día contando calorías. A veces veía a Bella de lejos y podía notar que contaba mentalmente las calorías que ya había ganado durante el día. No sabía muy bien que debía hacer para que ella comiera, había hablado con su madre y le había dicho que debía ser paciente y que de a poco Bella iría recuperando su autoestima y las ganas de comer.

Siguieron caminando hacia el parque mientras ella le explicaba lo que hacía para que sus padres no se diesen cuenta de que no comía ni de las constantes visitas a sitios pro Ana.

- Cada vez que mamá me veía en el blog le decía que Ana era una amiga del colegio, entonces me creía y me dejaba en paz- Edward la escuchaba intentando ser paciente y comprensivo . Sabía que era difícil para ella hablar de esas cosas pero era bueno que lo hiciera-. Para no comer le inventaba a mis padres que había cenado en casa de una amiga, que estaba enferma o que tenía mucha tarea y que prefería comer en mi cuarto. Ahí tiraba la comida y para no sentir hambre bebo agua, mucha, mucha agua.

- Pensaba que era más complicado engañar a las personas.

- Después de un tiempo se vuelve difícil cuando se acaban las excusas... todo empeora cuando descubren los cortes y tus padres no saben como reaccionar... Por ejemplo a la madre de Alice ya no le importa que vomite ni que ahora se corte, creo que se dio por vencida al ver que su hija no mejora y no supo como reaccionar ante algo reciente como los cortes así que optó por desligarse y no preocuparse por ese problema.

- ¿ Quieres mucho a Alice? - Edward pensó un momento en que tal vez le estaría haciendo daño a Bella con intentar alejarla de su amiga.

- ¡ Claro que sí!- exclamó Bella sonriendo-. Ella es mi mejor amiga y nos hemos contado cosas que jamás le contaría a otra persona.

Edward sonrió aunque en el fondo se sentía algo culpable. Había sido su idea que encerraran a Alice pensando que de ese modo ayudaría a Bella en su rehabilitación.

En la soledad de la habitación de castigo Alice no había hecho más que llorar. No le agradaba llorar pero no sabía que más hacer además de desear salir de aquel cuarto. Ni siquiera sabía cuantas horas de encierro llevaba, ni si era día o noche, solo sabía que no quería estar ahí.

Odiaba la sensación del encierro y sus manos temblaban por la ansiedad. Quería comer y cortarse antes de que terminara muriendo de locura. Tenía unas pequeñas tijeras guardadas en uno de sus bolsillos y sabía que era necesario un corte vertical sobre una vena para terminar muriendo desangrada.

La idea era tentadora y Alice sabía que con eso todo terminaría. No daría problemas en su casa ni en la clínica, dejaría de sufrir ahora definitivamente y no la culparían por cosas que nunca había hecho. Todo eso podría conseguirlo con un solo corte, definitivo y certero. Tal vez solo tenía algunas cicatrices en su muñeca pero sentía que tenía motivos suficientes para querer acabar con todo. Ana y Mía tenían razón : era una idiota, una inútil, una cerda asquerosa que era incapaz de controlarse. Decidió guardar las tijeras, sería perfecta primero y luego se suicidaría porque ya no podía aguantar la vida que llevaba. Muchas princesas hacían eso: llegaban a su meta y decidían morir antes que engordar de nuevo ya sea porque la vida de casi todas era una mierda o porque ya estaban cansadas de todo.

- Ali te traje tu comida- estaba tan concentrada pensando que ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de en que minuto entró Jasper a su nuevo cuarto- ¿ Cómo estás?

- No te importa- dijo ella sin siquiera mirarlo-. Debes estar muy feliz de que esté encerrada, así no tienes que cuidarme y tu trabajo se limita solo a traerme comida . De seguro cuando pasen los tres días inventarás que he hecho algo malo para que me encierren de nuevo.

- No me hace feliz verte aquí ¿ Cómo puedes pensar eso? Somos amigos ¿no? - Jasper se sentó a su lado mientras ella le miraba extrañada.

- No, no somos amigos . Tu no confías en mi y yo ya no confío en ti así que no podemos ser amigos. Además si de verdad me quisieses aunque fuese un poquito no me habrías encerrado y al menos me hubieras dicho que creías que ese diario era mío... Si no sabes distinguir la verdad de la mentira serás un mal psicólogo... Hablando de eso ¿ por qué sigues trabajando aquí?- Alice se río y le regaló una sonrisa deslumbrante antes de continuar- No entrarás al mundo de las princesas a través de mi porque yo ya no te diré nada así que podrías buscar un trabajo un poco más fácil que este.

- Sigo aquí porque te quiero - intentó mirar a Alice a los ojos pero ella desvió la mirada hacia sus manos -. Sé que probablemente tu no piensas en mi como yo pienso en ti pero te quiero mucho. Tal vez nunca te lo he dicho pero siempre he pensado que eres muy bonita y que eres una persona maravillosa. Me encanta como eres Alice, en todos los sentidos. Me gustas mucho.

- ¿Sabes lo que pasará en el futuro? - la joven miró a Jasper a los ojos al borde de las lágrimas- Terminaras tu carrera en la universidad, trabajaras en una clínica pija o montarás tu propia consulta. Conocerás a una chica preciosa con la piel perfecta, la sonrisa perfecta, el cabello perfecto, ojos perfectos y un cuerpo también perfecto. Será tan guapa que te casarás con ella y tendrán hijos igual de perfectos ¿ y sabes lo que pasará conmigo mientras tanto? Me darán el alta, eso está garantizado. Volveré a recaer una y otra vez, mi piel se llenará de tantas cicatrices que no habrá espacio para más cortes. Viviré sola y tendré siempre el refrigerador lleno de comida para ahogarme en ella y vomitarla después. Desearé que cada día sea el último hasta que un día encontraré una razón lo suficientemente poderosa para matarme. Cuando te enteres de mi muerte de seguro dirás " ¡Joder! Qué estúpido fui al decirle a Alice que la quería y que me gustaba ¿ a quien le puede gustar una chica tan gorda, tan tonta y tan fea? ¿ Cómo pude decir que me gustaba si era una maldita loca? "

- No me importa que creas eso porque no dejaría que intentases morir . Te quiero y quiero estar siempre contigo aunque creas que terminaras viviendo sola.

- Si no te alejas de mi te haré daño. Es lo único que hago bien: hacer sufrir a las personas que quiero.

- Tomaré el riesgo- contestó Jasper antes de acariciar las mejillas de la joven y limpiar con cuidado las lágrimas que aun derramaban sus ojos.

**holi se que quedó raro pero actualizo antes de salir xddd Espero que estén bien y perdón por la tardanza. Trataré estar de vuelta pronto, un abrazo gigante y gracias por leer. **


End file.
